Mission Approved
by njuuuu
Summary: Dengan lahirnya misi ini, otomatis terbentuklah grup bernama Generation of Miracles, beranggotakan makhluk-makhluk ajaib yang bertugas menyelesaikan misi tak kalah ajaib./"Biar kuluruskan. Kau, Akashi Seijuurou, suka pada adik kelas, dan dia laki-laki?"/"GoM, ASSEMBLE!"/AkaFuri/Chaptered/Applied warning inside/RnR?
1. About The Mission

**Mission Approved**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Sengklek!Kisedai, author mabok, typos, alur berantakan, seenaknya, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita ini bermula ketika lambungan bola terlempar masuk ke dalam ring, menciptakan tiga poin sempurna tak terelakkan, dilanjutkan dengan gerakan kilat pemuda _dim_ , berusaha merebut bola dari tangan putih susu yang memasang pose defensif elegan. Bola kembali melayang, yang memegang sudah membalikkan badan, _trademark_ rekan satu timnya yang selalu dibanggakan.

"Akashi!"

Akashi berdiri santai di tengah lapangan, membelakangi ring lawan sambil membiarkan sepoi angin melambaikan rambut merahnya. Keringat jatuh menyusuri lekuk lehernya sebelum mendarat di atas aspal yang terbakar, terevaporasi. Pemuda dengan julukan _sejuta pesona_ itu menikmati semilir angin menyejukkan sambil menutup mata, bibir menyunggingkan seringai tipis beraura enigmatis, menambah sejuta persen _kegantengan_ yang sukses membuat para gadis labil di pinggir lapangan menjadi gila dan histeris. _Ah_ , siapa itu yang memuja-muja namanya bagai dewa Yunani? Telinganya sudah dipenuhi euforia perempuan kelaparan akan pelayanan memanjakan hasrat di depan mata.

 _Oh, sempurna._

Tidak, sampai teriakan dari arah belakang mengganggu semua adegan tampan yang dipertontonkan.

"Akashi!"

Suara siapa, sih? Jelek _amat_!

"WOY, AKASHI SEIJUUROU! TELINGAMU DI MANA!"

Apa? Telinga Akashi hilang?

Akashi tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah, tepatnya sedikit ke samping. _Masih utuh. Dua_. Setengah tersembunyi di balik helai rambut merahnya yang halus mempesona.

"―KASHI, TELINGAMU MANAAA?!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang, asal suara berada. Matanya menatap heran pada Aomine yang memposisikan dua tangan di depan mulut, agar suaranya terdengar lebih kencang. Jari Akashi langsung menunjuk ke samping wajah, tempat telinganya berada, masih memperhatikan Aomine dengan mata yang seakan mengatakan _'kau tidak lihat telingaku masih menempel erat di sini? Salahmu terlalu sering menonton porno, mungkin matamu sudah katarak_ '.

Kise di sampingnya menutup rapat-rapat pendengarannya dan berlari ke belakang Murasakibara. Ia berharap badan raksasa dan perut elastis pemuda berambut ungu itu dapat meredam suara yang memekakkan milik Aomine.

Midorima hanya diam bergeming, _headphone_ berbulu berbentuk telinga kelinci terpasang rapih di kepala―jangan tertawa! Oha-asa _selalu_ benar. _Lucky item_ hari ini sangat berguna.

"TELINGAMU MANAAA?!" ulang Aomine dari jauh.

Akashi makin bingung. "Masih ada," jawabnya dengan sangat yakin.

"BODOOOH!" Aomine makin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Setidaknya biarkan ia mengakselerasi kekuatan penuh (atau lebih tepatnya _menghina_ Akashi sepuasnya) sebelum mati di tangan tuan muda itu. "KAU INI BODOH, TULI, ATAU KEDUANYA, _HAH_?!" Aomine memang bosan hidup rupanya. "Bola yang kau lempar TIDAK masuk ring, PENDEK! Kena Araki- _sensei_. Dia di sampingmu! MINTA MAAF CEPAT!"

Sebelum Akashi benar-benar mengeksekusi Aomine di penjara bawah tanah di rumahnya (ia _sendiri_ yang akan menjadi algojo hari ini), beri waktu untuknya menoleh ke samping dengan gerakan patah-patah beberapa detik dulu. Araki Masako sudah berdiri di sisinya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan mata memicing tajam. Apa itu benjolan di atas kepala? _Aneh_. Pertama, Akashi tidak pernah dan tidak _akan_ pernah meminta maaf. Kedua, _mustahil_ seorang Akashi Seijuurou salah memperkirakan arah tukikan bolanya.

"Hai, Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_."

 _Uh, oh._

.

.

.

Sudah diakui secara _de facto_ maupun _de juro_ kalau bola yang Akashi lempar tak pernah meleset. Tanya saja pada Dewan Perserikatan Basket Basket, kapan ada sejarah Akashi salah melempar bola? Barang sepersekian mili saja tidak. Itulah kenapa Akashi ditunjuk menjadi kapten klub basket. Tim didikannya sudah terkenal seantero Jepang bahkan disegani banyak sekolah. Ia selalu pulang membawa kemenangan dan piala. Absolut. Pasti menang.

Maka, sungguh mengherankan kalau pemandangan siang itu, di saat orang-orang asik menikmati bekal makanan atau camilan istirahat, ada Akashi yang duduk di tengah lapangan dengan spidol di tangan, menulis kalimat _'saya, Akashi Seijuurou, anak dari Akashi Masaomi, cucu dari Akashi Hizashi, cicit dari Akashi Junnichiro sungguh-sungguh berjanji dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raga kalau saya tidak akan pernah melempar bola basket sembarangan lagi, apalagi pada guru di sekolah_ ' di atas lapangan yang maha mega luas ini―sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia tidak mau mengaku salah, atau minta maaf. Tapi jika ia diberi tanggung jawab, ia akan melaksanakannya. Catat, Akashi bukan dihukum, ia hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai murid ... _teladan_. Catat, teman-teman! Catat!

 _Absurd_ memang. Normalnya, hukuman terbatas sampai di kertas, maksimal papan tulis. Bukannya lapangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit. Dan lebih parah lagi adalah fakta bahwa keempat temannya yang lain hanya berjongkok di pinggir lapangan, ikut diam, memperhatikan saja. _Cih!_ Mana janji persahabatan yang mereka umbar-umbar dulu untuk saling _membantu_? Tahu begini sejak awal Akashi berteman dengan Kerosuke saja, juga Yukimaru.

Lagipula, apa Araki tak tahu panasnya matahari sekarang dapat membuat Kise menjadi sehitam Aomine dalam hitungan detik (makanya Kise bawa payung saat itu juga)? Untung raja siang itu segan dengan Akashi.

"Semangat, Akashicchi!"

"Kalau lapar, kau boleh ambil maiubo-ku, Aka- _chin_. Tapi, aku doakan kau _tidak_ lapar."

"Panaaaaas. Aku duluan ke kelas. Tidur siang."

"Sudah kuingatkan kau ke sekolah hari ini pakai _maid dress_ , Akashi. Oha-asa tidak pernah salah, _nanodayo_!"

Pura-pura tak dengar, anggap saja bukan _teman_. Tapi peringatan terakhir diingat Akashi jelas-jelas. Benar, kalau pakai baju memalukan begitu, mana mau ia keluar, yang berarti tidak ada kesialan. Besok harus mulai rutin mengikuti oha-asa.

Akashi tetap _stay cool_ meski panas meradiasi. Ia malah cenderung menikmati huku―ehem, _tugas_ nya. Meski bel masuk sudah berbunyi, menandakan murid-murid tak lagi ramai di luar kelas, Akashi tetap tenang sendirian. Bukan, bukan berarti ia senang tidak ikut jam pelajaran. Oh, ayolah. Yang kita bicarakan adalah _Akashi Seijuurou_! Ia bukan tipe murid yang mempunyai slogan _'no teacher no lesson which mean lots of sleeps and happiness_ '. Akashi adalah jenius yang sudah mendapat perhatian dari Oxford dan Cambridge University di luar sana. Semua juga tahu itu bukan hal mustahil. Jangankan sehari bolos, sebulan saja ia tak sekolah, sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi nilai raportnya.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Alasan kenapa Akashi betah berlama-lama di lapangan ini adalah karena tempatnya duduk merupakan posisi paling sempurna untuk melihat ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua itu, tepatnya melihat wajah pemuda berambut coklat yang serius memperhatikan guru di depan kelas. Di sela-sela kegiatannya menulis, ia kerap mencuri pandang ke atas sana. Dua kali Akashi mendapati pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan wajah gemetar dan bibir bergetar.

 _Manisnya_. Anak siapa, sih? Akashi kan jadi gemas sendiri.

Sebenarnya, sudah semenjak dua bulan yang lalu Akashi menaruh perhatian pada pemuda itu. Tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di depan perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Tapi, setiap Akashi berniat memperkenalkan diri, ia sudah berlari menjauh duluan. _Malu, mungkin. Lucunya_. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benak Akashi, tanpa mau mencari tahu _arti_ sesungguhnya gestur aneh pemuda itu.

Sungguh, Akashi tak mau _macam-macam_ , hanya ingin tahu namanya _saja_. Tapi, ternyata hal sesederhana itu lebih sulit dibandingkan menghapal semua persamaan trigonometri, mulai dari integral sampai limit.

.

.

.

Aomine paling benci jika Akashi memaksa berkumpul di tempat tertentu, sementara yang meminta belum hadir meski lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Ini hari minggu, haruskah Akashi masih mengganggu hidupnya di satu-satunya hari ia bisa bersantai dua puluh empat jam penuh?

Midorima tak berhenti bolak-balik gelisah di tempatnya berdiri, membuat Kise pusing melihatnya dan memilih diam sambil tiduran di atas kursi.

Entah sudah berapa banyak bungkus camilan yang dibuang Murasakibara di tempat sampah, atau pulang pergi ke mini market terdekat.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Akhirnya yang ditunggu tiba. Akashi, dengan wajah tanpa bersalahnya muncul begitu saja di hadapan mereka. Sebagai permohonan maaf (bagi Akashi hanya traktiran untuk basa-basi, _tidak_ _ada_ namanya minta maaf) untuk keterlambatannya, Akashi mengajak mereka ke tempat makan terdekat.

Sambil menunggu makanan yang dipesankan datang, Akashi membuka mulutnya mengutarakan tujuan perkumpulan mendadak mereka hari ini. "Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kalian jangan tertawa."

Diperingatkan begitu, Kise langsung menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang hampir keluar. Untung Akashi langsung memberikan pelototan menyeramkan.

Aomine yang pertama menjawab, "Tergantung," ucapnya santai sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala dan merebahkan diri di sandaran kursi. "Kalau itu menyangkut aibmu yang memalukan, aku akan tertawa. Kalau perlu sampai berguling di lantai ini."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Akashi. Kurang baik apa ia kemarin tidak jadi membunuh Aomine, tapi nyatanya sekarang mencari mati _lagi_.

Aomine sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Paling juga Akashi akan bertanya tentang sains seperti _'kalau Newton tidak duduk di bawah pohon apel saat itu, apa hukum gravitasi akan ada? Apa yang terjadi jika ia duduk di bawah pohon durian?_ ' atau _'apa benar perbandingan masa Hidrogen dan Helium sebesar itu? Bagaimana kalau aku teliti dan hasilnya salah?_ '

Pertanyaan yang Aomine yakin _tidak_ akan ia jawab.

"Tanya apa saja, Akashicchi. Kita kan _teman_ , pasti akan _membantumu_ , ssu!" Kise dengan ceria mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Akashi yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

 _Dusta_! Akashi menjerit dalam hati. Tapi, ia benar-benar butuh bantuan mereka saat ini. Baiklah, Akashi akan langsung saja bertanya. "Bagaimana caranya melakukan pendekatan?"

Spontan, Midorima memutar badannya pada Akashi yang duduk di antara ia dan Kise, sementara Kise sudah jatuh dari kursi dengan sangat memalukan. Aomine mendadak berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dan Murasakibara ... ia menjatuhkan keripik kentang dari tangannya (dan mulut juga) dengan dramatis.

Akashi tak terpengaruh reaksi berlebihan mereka. _Memang biasanya juga aneh_. Ia masih diam menatap Aomine datar yang memelototinya terkejut. Tiba-tiba, Midorima menarik pundak Akashi dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya brutal.

"K-kau siapa, iblis jahanam yang merasuki tubuh Akashi? Katakan kalau aku masih berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou, _nanodayo_!" Demi dewi fortuna, kenapa Akashi bisa berbicara begitu? Siapa yang meracuni otaknya? Ada apa dengan dunia? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak bencana banjir di Indonesia? Apa benar gosip LPG 3 Kg itu akan ditukar dengan yang 5 Kg? Tolong maafkan Midorima yang lengah menjaga Akashi sampai ia kehilangan memori dan jati diri.

Akashi dengan gaya arogannya menepis tangan Midorima, _tersinggung_. Seenaknya saja ia mengatakan kalau Akashi kerasukan setan. Begini-begini juga iman Akashi tidak lengah! Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah ditekuk, mirip anak bangsawan yang merajuk.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana caranya melakukan _pendekatan_?" ulang Akashi, agak menekankan suara pada kata terakhir, semoga makna kalimatnya dapat terserap otak berkapasitas minimun orang semacam Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

 _Ummm ... gimana, ya?_

Tepat setelah Akashi selesai dengan pertanyaannya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang sudah ditunggu sedari tadi. Kise dan Aomine sudah duduk di tempatnya semula. Dalam beberapa detik, semua sudah sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, duduk dengan kalem.

Akashi sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya. Jujur, ia tak lapar. Akashi hanya duduk menatap ke bawah, "Pemuda berambut coklat, adik kelas, kelas 1-C yang duduk di dekat jendela barisan kedua dari belakang," ucapnya sekenanya.

Keempat pemuda berambut pelangi yang lain tak mengalihkan pandangan dari santapan di depan mereka, namun dalam diam mencerna kalimat Akashi. Oh, kecuali Murasakibara yang memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sajian di atas meja.

"Aku rasa ... aku, entahlah, _suka_?"

Hening, bahkan tak ada suara sendok beradu dengan piring. Hanya bunyi napas tercekat dan pecahan gelas yang merosot dari cengkraman longgar Midorima. Mungkin kejadian kemarin membuat Akashi sangat syok sampai menyebabkan disfungsi otak. Oke, lebih baik tak menjawab, jangan merespon. Pura-pura saja tidak mendengar. Anggap pernyataan _ngawur_ tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Kalian janji membantuku, apalagi kau tadi sudah bilang _Ryota_."

Kise mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Berusaha semampunya menulikan telinga.

Sayang, yang melontarkan objek keterkejutan adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sekali ia mendaratkan perhatiannya pada satu hal, harus juga tercapai.

"Bantu aku, _tolong_."

Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise memutar otak mengulang semua perkataan Akashi sebelumnya. Bagai kaset rusak yang dipaksa bersuara di dalam radio. Bagaikan memasang kumpulan _puzzle_ yang berserakan. Pelan-pelan, ada sedikit bayangan, satu persatu huruf membentuk kata dan kalimat. Kalau tidak salah Akashi tadi bilang...

"HAAAAAH?!"

"Aka- _chin_ , aku mau tambah."

.

.

.

Sejak mulai dari SMP mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Kalau dihitung, berarti sudah empat sampai lima tahun mereka berteman. Meski diselipi adegan di mana Murasakibara sempat _pundung_ karena Akashi tak sengaja menghancurkan maiubo dengan kakinya dan Aomine yang merajuk tak boleh ikut bermain basket karena nilai ujiannya yang mengkhawatirkan, juga Akashi yang mengamuk dengan kelakuan kekanakan teman satu timnya, menyebabkan mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain selama dua tahun berturut-turut, namun berakhir dramatis di hari kelulusan dengan gelak tawa geli mengingat tingkah laku bodoh dulu. Mereka sudah tahu tabiat masing-masing. Apalagi, sekarang ditambah dengan masa SMA yang ajaibnya bisa sekelas dua tahun lamanya.

Akashi. Suka. Orang.

Parahnya, orang itu _laki-laki_ , adik kelas lagi.

Bukannya mereka mempermasalahkan seksualitas Akashi. Lagipula, tidaklah aneh mengingat di dalam hidupnya, Akashi tak sekalipun berhubungan atau sekedar mendekati perempuan. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah fakta baru bahwa Akashi _Seijuurou suka orang_. Oke, bukan berarti juga mereka sempat berpikir Akashi akan berakhir menaruh hati pada Yukimaru, atau parahnya Kerosuke. Akashi jelas-jelas _normal_. Tapi, ini aneh.

Sekali lagi, kita ulangi.

Akashi suka seseorang!

Ada yang lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan hal ini? Bahkan jika berita tentang hewan bermata sepuluh dengan kaki manusia tiga pasang ditemukan di sungai terdekat, kalah menghebohkan!

Tolong tampar mereka sekarang, siapa saja!

"Akashicchi, kau bilang anak kelas 1-C, kan?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepala menimpali pertanyaan Kise. "Iya, aku _suka_ adik kelas itu."

 _Sial_ , pakai diperjelas lagi. Perlukah Akashi membuat Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima terkena serangan jantung berulang kali dalam kurun waktu satu jam?

Kalimat yang tak pernah terlintas di benak mereka jika disatukan dengan kata Akashi. Midorima, sebagai teman terlama, hapal betul bagaimana jalan pikiran pemuda berambut merah itu. Akashi bagaikan buku yang terbuka dan mudah dibaca. Hanya saja, ia adalah buku kumpulan rumus yang bagi orang sejenis Kise, Aomine, maupun Murasakibara, sangat sulit dimengerti bahkan jika hidupnya dihabiskan untuk memecahkan isi buku tersebut. Beruntung, Midorima itu pintar, meski tak sejenius Akashi. Tapi setidaknya, ulangan matematika dan fisikanya tidak pernah di bawah 9.

Berbicara tentang rumus, Midorima jadi ingat, hidup Akashi Seijuurou sangatlah konstan cenderung monoton. Kepalanya hanya berisi; _basket, shogi, sains, sosial, perusahaan, dan bisnis_. Ironis memang, namanya saja tidak ada di sana. Namun tiba-tiba, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi mengatakan hal menggemparkan seakan ia adalah bayi yang baru lahir dan sudah dapat berbicara. Parahnya, kalimat pertama yang bayi itu ucapkan adalah _'aku tidak peduli meski kalian orang tuaku, tapi yang menghalangi jalanku haruslah enyah'_. Oh, andai Midorima tahu dulunya Akashi _begitu_.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Furihata Kouki, temannya Kurokocchi―itu loh, anak kelas satu rambut biru muda yang suka aku ajak main kalau berkunjung ke perpustakaan," Kise menimpali.

"Maksudmu anak kecil yang suka menghajarmu itu, Kise?"

"Enak saja kalau bicara, Aominecchi! Itu rasa cinta Kurokocchi padaku, tahu! Kau cemburu, ya?"

" _Ndasmu_!"

Midorima mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang malah adu mulut itu, menarik perhatian Akashi dengan ucapannya, "Biar kuluruskan, _nanodayo_. Kau, Akashi Seijuurou, suka pada adik kelas, dan dia laki-laki?"

Akashi mengangguk dengan tampang panci. Datar. Padahal di dalam, hatinya sudah memainkan orkestra saking bahagianya. _Yes, tahu namanya, mamaaa!_

"Dan kau meminta saran kami?"

Akashi masih mengangguk.

"Kau yakin meminta saran ... _mereka_?" Midorima menunjuk tiga orang lainnya.

Kali ini Akashi menggeleng.

Ia tahu, temannya itu bukan pemberi saran dan nasihat terbaik. Apalagi soal percintaan. Kise mungkin ada sedikit pengalaman, ah, tapi punya pacar saja belum pernah. Aomine terlalu vulgar. Murasakibara? Hah? Yang benar saja? Masa iya Akashi meminta tolong masalah cinta pada orang yang berkata akan menikahi makanan nantinya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya―

"Kenapa kau meminta saran kami, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, masih ragu memenuhi permintaan sahabatnya.

"Temanku _hanya_ kalian."

―begitulah.

Sedih, kan?

"Aku tidak mungkin bertanya pada Yukimaru ... _atau_ Kerosuke."

 _Kenapa mereka lagi?_

Midorima menghela napas berat dan panjang. Dilepasnya kacamata sejenak untuk memijat pelan tulang hidungnya. Kenapa hari ini ia mendadak pening?

Tapi, sebagai sahabat sejati, meski tak ada dalam daftar hidup Akashi, Midorima sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membantu temannya ini. "Baiklah, kami membantumu, _nanodayo_." Kise yang paling antusias merespon sementara Aomine hanya menyeringai. Akashi dalam hati merasa agak kesal. Kenapa rasanya ia seperti anak gadis yang baru menceritakan masalah percintaan pada orangtuanya saja?

Dan, esok hari, dimulailah misi pendekatan Akashi Seijuurou pada _adik-kelas-laki-laki-teman-Kurokocchi_ itu. Dengan lahirnya misi ini, otomatis terbentuklah grup bernama Generation of Miracles, beranggotakan makhluk-makhluk _ajaib_ yang bertugas menyelesaikan misi tak kalah _ajaib_.

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat temannya sudah berdiskusi mengenai masalahnya. Memang teman-teman (budak-budak) yang baik. Tak salah Akashi mendekati (memperbudak) mereka sejak awal.

"Aka- _chin_ , aku lapar, mau tambah lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **(A/N: Saya ... nggak tahu ini lagi ngapain. Pokoknya lagi gemes aja sama kelakuan imbisil anak-anak Kisedai. Kebayang kan Akashi yang sok-sokan** _ **absolut**_ **ternyata cuman anak mami yang manja, kelakuan Kise kayak bapak-bapak idiot yang ceria, Midorima mirip emak-emak khawatiran, Aomine kakak berandal yang terus jadi kambing** _ **hitam**_ **, dan Murasakibara ... peliharaan lucu yang suka minta dibelai.**

 **-nju)**


	2. Mission Begins

**Mission Approved**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Sengklek!Kisedai, author mabok, typos, alur berantakan, seenaknya, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou, pria dengan banyak bakat dan talenta, nyaris sempurna (yang sebentar lagi resmi mengganti kata sempurna menjadi namanya sendiri), tak pernah merasa ragu jika itu berhubungan dengan keputusan. Mau sepuluh juta pilihan tentang apapaun, Akashi selalu dapat memilih yang tepat. Anggap saja ia diberi soal Fisika dengan jawaban menjebak dari seratus opsi yang disediakan. Tanpa kalkulator atau sekedar kertas corat-coret, jarinya akan menunjuk jawaban yang benar. Bukan, Akashi bukan cenayang. Jangan katakan lagi, ia paling tidak suka disebut seperti itu. Ini juga bukan masalah _feeling_ atau insting.

Sederhana saja, karena Akashi Seijuurou itu absolut.

Tepatnya, jawaban itu yang _membenarkan_ Akashi.

Bahkan sebelum Newton mengemukakan hukum gravitasi, sebenarnya Akashi sudah mematenkannya duluan. Oh, tidak, tidak, Akashi tidak mau _terdengar_ sombong. Tapi asal tahu saja, apel yang jatuh itu adalah perbuatan iseng anak sepupu dari kakeknya nenek yang punya paman bersaudara dengan bibi kakek buyutnya yang mempunyai kuda bernama Masamune yang bersaudara dengan kuda bernama Kanetsugu, adiknya kuda bernama Shingen yang merupakan kakek buyutnya Yukimaru, generasi kuda turun temurun keluarga Akashi. _Yah_ , mungkin seutuhnya bukan perbuatan Akashi sendiri. Tetap, darahnya masih mengalir di tubuh Akashi Seijuurou.

Ah, tambahan saja. Ada yang tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah keturunan ketujuh Albert Einstein dari garis keluarga ibunya? Silsilahnya cukup rumit, jadi ya sudahlah.

Tapi, ini... ini membuatnya _bingung_. Akashi tak dapat lagi mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sehingga yang bisa ia tampilkan hanya mulut menganga dengan alis bertaut ke tengah. Murasakibara yang melihatnya memasukkan maiubo ke mulut Akashi, ia tidak mau berjalan bersama dengan orang yang terlihat idiot, atau orang yang benar-benar idiot (sekali terpikirkan tidak mau berjalan dengan dirinya sendiri).

"Maksudmu Ryota, aku harus membuatnya tertarik?" tanya Akashi setelah menelan habis maiubo di mulutnya.

Kise mengangguk kelewat antusias, "Iya, Akashicchi! Tahap pertama dalam pendekatan adalah kau harus membuat lawan bicara menyukaimu dulu, _ssu_ ," balasnya sambil berjalan mundur untuk menatap Akashi, dua kali terantuk batu dan jatuh, sekali menabrak tiang bendera.

Midorima mengekor agak jauh di belakang, tak mau dikira kenal dengan orang-orang aneh di depannya.

Ini yang membuat Akashi heran. "Kenapa harus?"

"Biar nyaman, _ssu_!"

 _Kalau nyaman aku bisa mengajaknya ngobrol di atas sofa, atau di kamar, di atas kasur. Lebih nyaman, kan?_

"Bukan Ryota, maksudku, kenapa aku harus membuat Kouki tertarik dan suka padaku? Dia kan sudah menyukaiku?"

" _PFFFFT_ ―HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Aomine tiba-tiba terbahak keras, kelakuan yang paling sering ia lakukan jika ada hal bodoh di sekitarnya. Tiga ratus kali melakukannya, justru Aomine sendiri lah yang terlihat seperti itu. "Kau pikir orang yang berlari setelah melihatmu sambil bergetar itu menyukaimu? Kau tahu maksud dari analogi orang terlihat seperti chihuahua? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa ada analogi seperti itu atau tidak, tapi aku yakin, dia takut melihatmu, Akashi! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Cari mati.

Midorima berhenti dan membalikkan badan, memilih jalan dengan memutar arah. "Bukan temanku, _nanodayo_!" bentaknya galak saat seseorang menatapnya ... sekilas.

Akashi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, pelipisnya kembali membangun perempatan di sana. Diliriknya Aomine yang sudah membungkuk sedikit menahan sakit di perut. Tanpa perlu menyiapkan kuda-kuda atau Yukimaru, Akashi menendang bagian selatan Aomine dengan sepatunya. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding tewas di tempat.

"AAAA-A-A-Anak-anakkuuu," rintih Aomine yang sudah berguling kesakitan di atas tanah.

Diam-diam, Murasakibara membuntuti Midorima. "Eh? Aku tidak kenal mereka." Ia melewati orang asing sebelumnya yang juga ikut menatapnya heran.

"Akashicchi, kalau mau melakukan itu lagi, jangan lupa ajak aku, _ssu_."

Akashi mengangguk, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terkapar dan sudah dikelilingi banyak orang (mayoritas anak-anak dari _newspaper club_ yang membutuhkan asupan berita), berjalan dengan gaya regalnya yang angkuh, kepala didongakkan ke atas, menolak menatap orang-orang yang baginya hanya sekedar rakyat jelata, dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Teiko Senior High School adalah salah satu dari sepuluh sekolah berprestise di seluruh dunia, juga masuk ke daftar lima besar di seluruh galaksi maupun dimensi; dua dimensi, tiga dimensi, dan dimensi ghaib. Kabarnya mau disejajarkan dengan Harvard University, tapi ditolak karena alasan ketidakadilan hierarki.

Sudah terkenal seantero negeri sampai luar negeri. Tak salah, karena memang kualitas murid-muridnya patut dijadikan alasan utama. Tampan, jenius, bersahaja, calon atlet internasional. Bukan itu saja, fasilitas dan infrastruktur yang terlewat memadai, seperti ruang OSIS yang luasnya setengah sekolah itu (kurang lebih, walau kurang mendominasi) merupakan opsi utama para siswa maupun siswi yang baru lulus SMP untuk melanjutkan SMA.

Misalnya Papa Mbaye Siki, remaja berwajah lansia kelahiran Republik Senegal itu jauh-jauh menyusuri gurun Afrika mengendarai gajah dan menyebrangi samudera diantar sepasang hiu peliharaannya menuju Jepang (sekali terdampar di Indonesia dan tertarik dengan salah satu permainan di sana yang sekarang menjadi obsesinya), khusus untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah impian, menggapai mimpi menjadi atlet enggrang internasional.

Kaya raya bukan syarat utama mendaftarkan diri di sekolah. Sang pemilik, Akashi Junnichiro, ayah dari Akashi Hizashi, kakek dari Akashi Masaomi, dan buyut dari Akashi Seijuurou itu memiliki kekayaan yang luar biasa berlimpah, bagai pasir di pantai, bagai butiran bedak dalam botol tiga liter. Dalam wasiatnya bertahun lalu, ia memandatkan keluarga besar Akashi untuk membiayai murid-murid kurang mampu yang ingin bersekolah di sana dengan seluruh asuransinya, diduga masih dapat digunakan tujuh windu ke depan. _Tertarik_?

Hanya saja, sepadan dengan kualitasnya, siswa maupun siswi yang bersekolah di Teiko dituntut satu hal; berbakat...

... _apa saja_.

Furihata masih tak percaya ia bisa lulus ke sekolah elit di depannya. Meski sudah tiga bulan berkeliling di dalam bangunan itu, berlari dua puluh menit tiap hari dari gerbang depan ke pintu masuk agar tidak terlambat, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungannya.

 _Ini pasti kebetulan_ , Furihata yakin. Dulu, ia kerap dirundung sial. Mungkin sekarang dewi Fortuna sudah tidak sanggup dengan kemelaratan jalan hidup Furihata, maka ini hanyalah sebagai rasa belas kasihan.

"Furihata- _kun_ , ayo masuk."

Furihata melonjak kaget mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia memutar badannya dan bertatap pandang dengan bola mata _baby blue_ yang membalasnya datar.

"Kuroko, sejak kapan di sana?"

"Kita berangkat sekolah bersama setiap hari, Furihata- _kun_."

 _Oh, lupa._

Tertawa kikuk, Furihata mengikuti Kuroko yang sudah melangkah duluan. Dalam hati berpikir, pasti ini alasan kenapa Kuroko bisa diterima di Teiko. Bakatnya unik. Kuroko mirip lampu kedap-kedip. Kadang muncul, kadang menghilang.

 _Lah, aku bisa apa?_

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Furihata yang melamun menabraknya. Manusia tembus pandang itu mendadak menarik Furihata untuk menempel di dinding. Belum sempat Furihata bertanya, populasi gadis-gadis histeris dari tangga, dari ruangan, dari luar, bahkan ada yang membuka jalan rahasia dari bawah lantai berlarian menghampiri sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam gedung. Sekilas, Furihata melihat selayang pandang helai merah yang terhalang kumpulan perempuan _hormonal_ di tengah. Yang mencolok adalah pria berambut kuning nyentrik melambaikan tangannya ke segala arah seakan ia artis papan atas.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ah, Kise- _senpai_ ," gumam Kuroko datar cenderung jijik melihat Kise berlari India menghampirinya. Kenapa ada latar bunga-bunga segala? Itu lampu sorot siapa yang pasang? Penari dari mana itu?

"Kurokocchiiiiiii!"

Seakan lautan terbelah, memberi akses untuk Kise menghampiri Kuroko.

Di belakang Kise, Furihata melihat seorang pemuda membuntuti, dan Furihata sontak berjengit ngeri saat tahu siapa yang ikut mendekati.

 _I-i-i-itu... itu... itu!_

Furihata langsung menempel pada Kuroko yang semakin memudar saat Kise sudah di depannya, tersenyum cerah. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan ia mual mendadak. Furihata merasa kakinya bergetar. _Gempa_? Entah, Furihata tak tahu. Ia hanya berharap bakat ajaib temannya itu dapat membantunya menghilang sekejap di tempat.

"Kouki?"

Sayang, Kuroko tak pernah bilang kemampuannya terbatas untuk keuntungan pribadi. Maka, saat Kuroko sukses lenyap bagai ditelan dinding, Kise yang celingukan panik dengan wajah sedih, dan orang yang memanggil namanya itu berdiri tepat tiga jengkal darinya, Furihata hanya mampu membatin kalau dewi Fortuna justru memberinya kesialan yang baru.

"H-h-ha-ha-hai, s-s-se-se- _senpai_..."

Furihata mau nangis.

Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Furihata sebelum memekik girang. Ia berjalan ke belakang punggung temannya dan berbisik, tapi terdengar sampai barisan gadis paling ujung, yang berarti tiga lantai di atas, "Akashicchi, cepat! Kenalkan dirimu!"

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Furihata. Untung emosinya bisa ditahan. Alih-alih memperlihatkan Furihata hidung kembang-kempisnya, mata membulat bahagianya, dan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan air liur (gampangnya, bayangkan saja Aomine yang sedang memperhatikan majalah penuh dosa), ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis tampan andalannya yang sukses membuat tujuh lusin baris populasi gadis pingsan di tempat.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Panggil _Aa_ Kashi atau _Kang_ Sei saja."

"Ah~ _akang_..."

Enggak!

Itu bayangan liar Akashi. Tolong lupakan.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Furihata, dengan tangan gemetar hebat, sekitar 7,8 skala richter, meraih tangan Akashi dan menjabatnya. "F-Fu-Fu-Furi-Furiha... Fu-Furihata Ko-Kouki."

Furihata nangis.

Senyum Akashi belum pudar, justru melebar tiga mili. _Ih, Kouki seneng banget kenalan sama aku sampai nangis gitu_. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menepuk Kise dan berbisik, "Sekarang apa?" yang dibalas pemuda matahari itu dengan cekikikan geli bercampur gemas.

Kapan lagi sih bisa lihat Akashi kayak _gini_?

"Ajak ngobrol, _ssu_."

Akashi mengangguk paham. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan tangannya, Akashi mengambil langkah mendekat. Dua jengkal. "Kouki, kau tahu kalau setiap inci persegi dari kulit manusia terdiri dari 19 juta sel, 60 rambut, 90 kelenjar minyak, 19 kaki darah, 625 kelenjar getah, 19.000 sel sensorik dan ribuan serta jutaan bakteri?"

Furihata menggeleng lemah, air matanya mengalir bagai air terjun Niagara.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang Gunung Everest? Pada 8.848 dan 29.028 meter kaki, adalah gunung tertinggi di dunia. Kau tahu itu?"

Furihata menggangguk pelan kali ini, tapi ragu.

"Kau pintar, Kouki," puji Akashi. _Mamaaaa, anakmu punya calon menantu!_ "Tahu tidak, pada tahun 1803, John Dalton mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang atom yang didasarkan pada―"

"Akashicchi."

" _Ryota_ , diam dulu―pada teori Lavoi―"

"Akashicchi."

"―sier―"

"Akashicchi, sudah. Hentikan. Cukup."

Kesal, Akashi menoleh ke belakang, berniat membunuh Kise dengan tatapannya yang setajam gunting kuku. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyemburkan murka karena kalimatnya baru saja di potong tiga kali, tapi tidak jadi karena Kise menunjuk ke depan, tempat Furihata berada. Akashi mengikuti arah jari Kise dan disambut pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir menjerit girang.

Furihata pingsan.

 _Ya ampun, Kouki JATUH cinta sama aku! Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun!_

.

.

.

Kise berjalan bolak-balik berkeliling di dalam ruangan. Bibir bawahnya digigit, keningnya berkerut ke bawah, matanya ditutup erat, dan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Ini merupakan pemandangan jarang di mana seorang Kise Ryota sedang berpikir keras. Maksudnya jarang adalah karena hal tersebut hanya terjadi lima bulan atau empat tahun sekali.

Di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan, Midorima terlihat sedang memoles hewan peliharaannya dalam diam―Akashi sudah mengingatkan kalau Kerosuke itu benda mati, tapi Midorima tidak peduli. Sementara di sampingnya, Murasakibara sedang berbaring malas sambil mengulum lolipop.

Pemuda berkulit gelap terlihat mendengkur keras kendati majalah menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Dan Akashi, ia masih duduk di bangku terdepan sambil memperhatikan Kise yang tak mau diam. Maniknya bergerak searah dengan langkah-langkah rekan _blonde_ -nya itu. Kalau perhitungannya tidak salah, dengan kecepatan kaki Kise dan lama waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, pemuda pirang itu sudah berkeliling tujuh puluh tiga kali.

"Aku bingung, _ssu_."

Tujuh puluh empat kali.

"Harusnya yang tadi itu sukses, _ssu_."

Tujuh puluh lima.

"Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam rencana itu, _ssu_."

Tujuh puluh... enam.

"Apa yang salah, _ssu_?!"

Kise berhenti, mengacak rambutnya gemas. Deru napasnya tidak beraturan. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya. Akashi lelah menghitung.

Tiba-tiba, pada putaran yang ke sembilan puluh sembilan, Kise membuka matanya lebar-lebar, telunjuknya mengacung ke atas, dan ada lampu imajiner yang sangat terang keluar dari lubang telinganya.

"AKU MENGERTI, _SSU_!" teriaknya mendadak dan seketika membangunkan Aomine yang terlelap.

"AAA! IYA AKASHI, KAU BENAR! KAU SELALU BENAR KARENA SEMUA PERKATAANMU ITU MUTLAK!"

Semua mata memandang Aomine yang ikut berteriak seperti orang bodoh―tidak, dia memang bodoh. Ditatap begitu, Aomine melongo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Saat Kise memilih kembali fokus pada Akashi dan begitu sebaliknya, Aomine mendekati Midorima, bertanya setengah berbisik, "Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

"Akashi membuat orang yang dia suka pingsan," Midorima menjawab, tapi langsung menambahkan, "Jangan tertawa, _nanodayo_. Kecuali kau bosan hidup. Tapi aku sarankan sebaliknya, karena aku muak melihatmu," sebelum kembali asik memuja Kerosuke kesayangannya.

Aomine mencibir.

"Katakan apa yang kau mengerti, Ryota."

Kise bercakak pinggang dengan wajah penuh bangga seakan ia baru saja mendapatkan nilai ujian di atas nilai standar minimum untuk yang pertama kalinya, "Alasan kenapa Furihatacchi pingsan."

"Jelaskan," iris Akashi berkilat penasaran, walau dalam hati ia _sudah_ _tahu_.

"Itu karena..." entah disengaja atau tidak, Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya. Profesi sebagai aktor membuatnya terbiasa merubah atmosfir suasana. "Karena..."

"Karena?" Akashi penasaran.

"Karena..."

"Karena apa, Ryota? Katakan!"

"Karena..."

"Ryota!"

"Karena Furihatacchi takut, _ssu_."

Mendadak, Akashi merasakan dunianya gonjang-ganjing. Petir menyambar dari berbagai arah. Di hadapannya seakan gunung Fuji terbelah, bersamaan dengan hatinya yang perlahan-lahan digunting dengan bayangan imajiner Furihata yang menatapnya datar. Awan kumulonimbus sudah siap sedia mengucurkan badai hujan tepat di atas Akashi.

 _"... Furihatacchi takut,_ ssu _."_

Akashi membatu. Kise mengetuk bahu Akashi pelan dan penuh hati-hati, antara takut Akashi hancur dan takut kalau batu itu tiba-tiba mencekiknya.

Aomine menatap Midorima lagi, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi pagi? Jadi selama aku tidur kalian hanya memikirkan apa yang sudah _aku_ katakan?!"

"Wajahmu selalu meragukan, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau aku tidak tahu ini hari apa, aku juga tidak akan bertanya pada Mine- _chin_."

" _Cih_!" Aomine berjalan ke bagian pojok ruangan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Ia duduk sambil merutuk sendiri. _Pundung_. "Yang percaya padaku hanya aku!" bisiknya pada angin yang berhembus.

Kembali pada Akashi yang masih ... jadi batu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gelagat menggemaskan Furihata ternyata karena anak itu mau menghindar darinya. Selama ini, Akashi berpikir kalau Furihata sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai berbalas pandang saja tidak mau. Tapi ternyata, ia salah? Akashi salah? Akashi Seijuurou SALAH?

 _"... Furihatacchi takut,_ ssu _."_

Kalimat itu masih saja bergema di indra pendengaran Akashi. Bagai mantra mengerikan yang akan mengutuknya jika diucapkan terus menerus.

 _"... Furihatacchi takut,_ ssu _."_

Akashi tak mau mendengarnya. Wujud batunya sudah menghilang. Tangannya langsung diangkat untuk menutup telinga. Ia ingin menjerit, menghilangkan kalimat menakutkan itu. Mendengarnya, kepingan hatinya yang tersisa ikut hancur.

 _"Takut. Takut. Takut. Takut."_

Akashi berlari menjauh, ingin mengabaikan pemikiran seperti itu tapi tidak bisa. Ke manapun ia melangkah, suara itu masih ada. Seakan-akan sudah menyatu dengan deru napas yang diekshalasinya.

 _"Takut. Takut. Tak―"_

"Kise! Berhenti mengejar Akashi dan membisikkan kata itu, _nanodayo_!"

Kise memajukan bibirnya.

Merasa tenang, Akashi kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia mengelus dadanya dengan pelan, takut menghancurkan sisa serpihan hati rapuhnya yang lain. Ditatapnya Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine penuh harap. "Aku tidak mau membuat Kouki takut."

Awan-awan tebal tadi sudah lenyap, bersamaan dengan hujan badai dan petirnya.

"Aku minta tolong pada kalian," suaranya lirih, _hampir_ membuat Midorima terenyuh. "Meskipun Ryota selalu lembek pada orang yang disukainya," Kise mencubit lengannya yang... tidak lembek, menatap Akashi bingung. "Shintarou itu tidak peka," Midorima menahan Kerosuke yang hampir menghajar Akashi―tepatnya, menahan dirinya yang ingin melempar Kerosuke. "Atsushi sibuk dengan makanannya," Murasakibara cuek. "Dan Daiki terlalu vulgar," Aomine dilema antara merasa terpuji atau terhina. "Sementara aku, aku malah membuat orang yang aku suka berlari ketakutan, sampai pingsan."

Ini mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertingkah layaknya gadis-gadis dalam _manga shoujo_ karena kakak kelas pujaannya tidak _menotis_ dirinya? Yang benar saja! Tanda-tanda kiamat belum muncul, kan?

Kise, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang punya pengalaman lebih banyak dibanding yang lain (setidaknya, ini menurut analisis otaknya setelah mencermati setiap patah kata yang Akashi ucapkan), bergerak maju untuk menepuk pundak Akashi, menenangkan sang tuan muda itu.

"Aku tahu kau bingung, _ssu_ ," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku juga, yang lain juga masih harus banyak belajar tentang ini," Midorima diam-diam ingin menyangkal. _Apa pentingnya ini_? "Tapi, aku kenal orang yang lebih berpengalaman dan pantas untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, _ssu_."

"Siapa?"

"Moriyama- _senpai_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Saya semaput. Ini sebenernya udah setengah jalan dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi saya masih disibukkan sebagai anak tertua untuk mengurus rumah dan dua adik plus satu sepupu yang menggemaskan. Cuman malem bisa nyuri-nyuri waktu ngelanjutin ini ;u; Belum lagi koneksi internet yang ngajak tawuran.**

 **HappyHeichou,** awalnya saya juga bingung... Kuroko mana?! Eh, tahu-tahu nongol aja di akhir cerita wkwkwk Maaf kalau nggak lucu, saya bukan tipe pelawak, tapi tipe ngeselin orz Makashi review-nya!

 **KurAcha Hing,** ih, arigachuu udah suka. Hahaha, saya agak nggak rela gimanaa gitu kalau Kuroko bareng anak Kisedai yang kelakuannya amburadul. Bisa hilang image unyunya nanti XD Makasih review-nya!

 **Nozuki0107,** kalau nggak makan, dia ngapain? Kasihan, nanti nggak dapet peran. Wkwkwk. Habisnya, Akashi otaknya bisnis doang, jadi nggak pernah ada pengalaman tentang cinta-cintaan. Makasih review-nya!

 **darudaru,** iya, mereka emang manis dan lucu, walau berisik wkwkwk XD Justru itu yang bikin persahabatan bertahan (huaaa, quoter!) Makasih review-nya!

 **tomo,** Tomooo! Hahaha. Habisnya asik bisa nyiksa mereka semua XD Makasih review-nya!

 **LinD MinOr,** arigachuu! Ta-tanggung jawab? Saya belum siap kawin * _digebuk_ * Sebenernya, mereka juga bingung gimana cara ngebantu Akashi, tapi yah, demi sahabat! Makasih review-nya! Btw, panggil nju aja, biar akrab 'u'

 **-nju)**


End file.
